Semantic identification is also referred to as question and answer semantic identification, which primarily aims to analyze and judge sentences (usually question sentences) given by a user, and finally determine the user's intentions. The semantic identification is the premise to answer users' questions, and is mainly applied in customer service robots, question answering systems, and man-machine interactive systems etc.
For example, in an operating system of a customer service robot, when a user transmits his/her own question sentence to the system, the customer service robot may analyze and judge the transmitted sentence to determine meanings of the sentence, and then determine the user's intentions. Finally, the customer service robot may give a series of answers which are considered to be correct by itself.
The semantic identification methods in the related art are mainly used to segment a sentence to be identified into words using word segmentation techniques such as character matching methods, comprehension methods, statistical methods etc., and then extract semantic features according to word levels. However, the above general word segmentation methods tend to produce ambiguity in certain words in the sentence to be identified, and cannot achieve a good accuracy of word segmentation, thereby resulting in a low accuracy of semantic identification.